mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Lion
+ |predators = All higher animals |previous = / / / / / / |next = / / / / |hide = 's , 's and es |equivalent = / / / / |realeased = Oct 4 |tier = 11 }} UPGRADED to LION! Press W to release a mighty ROAR (Rawr!)! The Lion is the eleventh animal in Mope.io, and the land equivalent of the Croc, Falcon, Octopus, Vulture, and Polar Bear. Technical The lion: * Upgrades from the Bear, Tiger, Swordfish, Pelican, Walrus, Gobi Bear, or the Rattlesnake At 54K XP. * Has a maximum XP of 105K score, at which point it will upgrade to the Rhino, Shark, Wolverine, Bison or Eagle * Can hide in large hiding holes, Whirlpools and Berry bushes. * Can eat all animals below it to Mole and all Food except Conch. * Can be eaten by all animals above it. * It has a special ability when you press W, the Lion roars stunning and knocking out animals in the radius making it harder for you to catch them. Also, the roar does slight damage to the prey that gets hit by it. ** This roar has a set range and has a cooldown of 9 seconds . Appearance The lion is colored as deep yellow with a darker yellow mane. As it eats, it will slowly bloat to become much larger than any of its predecessors, yet is still dwarfed by most of the later animals. Strategy Eat coconuts to gain XP easily. You can surprise-attack prey from a hiding hole and then roar. This is useful for boosting animals, so they can't boost away. Your roar will stun them so you can eat them easily. Also use your ability to drive away gorillas, because they can climb trees and therefore can steal your coconuts and bananas. When running away from predators, roar and then run as fast as you can and hide in a hiding hole. But don't get too far before using your ability because then it will be useless. If they come back, you can jump out, tail-bite them, roar to stun them, and then you better be fast on your feet if you don't want to end up as breakfast. When you're almost upgraded, go up to near the Arctic for more upgrade choices. Don't hit Pelican or Cobra unless your server is not crowded. Instead, hit Swordfish or Walrus. Variants The lion gained different variants in the May 24, 2019 update to Mope.io. There are three main animals for lion: the lion, lioness, and lion cub. Each one has a white and black variant. The lion exclusively has a black-maned variant. Lion The lion has an 800/1000 rarity. The lion has a white/black variant (white: 5/1000, black: 1/1000). The white lion has a 5% larger roar, is 10% faster on land, has a 5% smaller boost interval, and can walk on hills and trees. The black lion has a 5% larger roar, is 10% faster on hills and rocks, has a 10% quicker cooldown, a 10% slower boost interval, more health than a white lion, and can walk on hills, trees, and rocks. There is also a black-maned lion which has a 14/1000 rarity. It has the largest size in terms of body and roar amongst all other lions. It is 20% larger, has a 15% larger roar, has a 15% slower roar cooldown, a 5% larger zoom, and is 50% faster in mud/water/beach - but slow in ocean. TODAY LION.png|Lion W li.png|White Lion B lie.png|Black Lion BM Lion.png|Black-Maned Lion Lioness The lioness has a 120/1000 rarity. Standing still or moving slowly will allow it to camouflage. The lioness has a white/black variant (white: 5/120, black: 1/120). Roar distance for the lioness is 25% smaller, but 10% faster everywhere than the lion. The lioness has lower health than lions. sutakis.png|Lioness W lin.png|White Lioness B lin.png|Black Lioness Lion cub The lion cub has a 60/1000 rarity. It is the smallest of all lions. The lion cub has a white/black variant (white: 5/60, black: 1/60). Lion cubs have the smallest roar and the quickest cooldown. They are 10% quicker on land, have less health than the lioness, and walk normal speed in mud. They inflict 40% damage to pray, are super slow in water, and can hide in small hiding holes. Lion cub.png|Lion Cub W lic.png|White Lion Cub B lic.png|Black Lion Cub Gallery Lion.png|The Lion. lionroar.png|The normal-sized roar of the Lion (old). lionroarbig.png|The largest radius of the roar (old). lionrareroar.png|A rare occurrence of the roar giving it a very short range (old). Lion2.png|Lion with animal images turned off. 73DD7F07-6DED-436F-B7E6-C303ED488F9A.jpeg|Lion attack|link= Trivia *The Lion has existed in Mope.io since it was first released. *The Lion is one of two animals to have animals added directly before AND directly after it. The Deer and Cheetah were both added in updates. ** Before the cheetah was added, it upgraded to the crocodile at 16K XP. ** Before the deer was added, it upgraded from the Fox at 4K XP. * It is the animal that has moved the most around the upgrade path, going from: ** From Fox and to nothing. ** From Fox and to Croc. ** From Fox and to Cheetah. ** From Deer and to Cheetah. ** From Deer and to Zebra. ** From Zebra and to Cheetah. ** From Cheetah and to Bear. * It use to be the only land animal with a land equivalent, the gorilla. * Like the Hippo, Wolf, Fennec Fox and the Wolverine, their abilities make the player say a message. * Prior to the rebalance, the roar could give a very rare occurrence of a "MEOW!" which gives off a weak stun and a very short range. *On May 16th, KOA teased more variations of the Lion, including the Cubs. **These variations were released (insert when it comes or delete all together) pl:Lew Category:Animals Category:Formatted Category:Land Animals Category:Medium Tier Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Mammal Category:Cats Category:Early-Game Animals